


Angel of Mercy

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is badly hurt and can only remember the pink colored nails of his angel of mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Mercy

**Title:** Angel of Mercy  
 **Prompt:** #3. Painted nails  
 **Word Count:** 240  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Pairings:** Pre Leon/Mithian  
 **Warnings:** Near death experience  
 **Summary:** Leon is badly hurt and can only remember the pink colored nails of his angel of mercy. 

** Angel of Mercy **  
The pain was blinding and it was everywhere. Leon tried to open his eyes and could only manage an unfocused squint. 

He could see a hand on his shoulder with pink painted nails. Under the hand was a bloody gauze. 

“It’s all right don’t move. Help is on the way. I know it hurts but they will have you good as new in no time at all.” The soft voice said. 

Leon closed his eyes and let the blackness surround him. 

Two days later, he woke up in hospital. The room was bright and smelled of antiseptic. He was alive but he didn’t know how. 

He looked around and saw a nurse standing there. He looked at her hands there was no color on them. 

“Well hello.” The nurse said. 

“Where is she?” Leon whispered hoarsely. 

“Who?” The nurse looked confused. 

“There was a woman. She helped me. She saved me.” Leon said. 

“Are you looking for me?” A familiar voice asked from the door. She walked over and put a hand over his. 

The pink nails were the ones he remembered. He turned his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. He gave it a squeeze.

“Who are you? Are you an angel?” Leon asked as he looked at her face for the first time. “You look like an angel.” 

“I’m Mithian and I’m no angel.” The woman said with a smile.

“You’re wrong!” Leon said. “You’re my angel!” 


End file.
